What if............
by Gator Ri
Summary: First of all WARNING!! End of the series spoilers!! Okay now that, that is out of the way. I'm not sure if this is really that funny but I didn't know where else to put it. But it's about 3 of the warriors in the Miko's world.
1. Staying in the Miko's World

What if...  
By: Gator Ri  
  
What if Chichiri, Tasuki. and Tamahome didn't go back into the book right away after   
Tamahome killed Nakago. What if they got to stick around and go check out the booze and food   
in this world…. You were warned about the spoiler……so don't get mad at me……  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Taiiskun was about to take all the warriors back to their world when Tamahome turned to her,   
"Couldn't I stay for just a little while?"  
  
Taiiskun looked at him levelly.  
  
Tasuki piped up, "And You want Chichiri and I to stay to!? Oh how kind!"  
  
Taiiskun sighed and shook her head at the bandit, "Fine you three may stay but you must come   
back with in three days." *poof!* Taiiskun and the souls of the others disappeared.  
  
Maika and Tamahome hugged happily.  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri triumphantly, "Now we can have some fun!" he punched the air with   
his fist. Chichiri going super deformed agreed, "No da!" Tamahome and Miaka continued   
holding each other. Tasuki rolled his eyes at them, "Come on!" he complained, "Let's go see   
what this world has to offer."  
  
Chichiri smiled, "Yeah, that's right I said that I would buy the first round didn't I?"  
  
Tasuki nodded.  
  
Breaking away from each other but still holding hands Miaka smiled, "All right guys!" Keisuke   
came up, "Miaka! Miaka! Are you all right!?"  
  
Miaka smiled at her brother and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine big brother don't worry about me!" She   
suddenly got a serious look, "How's Yui?"  
  
Keisuke sighed, "She's fine Tetsuya has her and is taking her home which is where we should be   
heading," he then noticed the three warriors, super deformed face, "What are they still doing   
here?"  
  
Tasuki went on the defensive, "WE worked hard! Don't we deserve a little R&R!?" Keisuke   
shrank back and nodded his head nervously.  
  
Tasuki smiled, "That's better."  
  
"But what are we going to do with you guys!?" Keisuke continued super deformed. Tasuki and   
Chichiri looked at each other super deformed, "Nani?"  
  
Super-deformed Miaka yelled, "Keisuke! Quit acting like a baka and settle down would ya!?"  
  
Keisuke stopped his little escapade and went back to his normal size, blushing a bit at his out of   
control.  
  
Normal Miaka looked at her three warriors that were still here and thought, "Hmmmm….what   
are we going to do with them? They can't all sleep in Keisuke's room. Mom would notice that."   
Suddenly she got a light bulb idea, snapping her fingers, "Hey! I know!"  
  
Keisuke looked at his sister, "Nani?"  
  
Miaka smiled at all of them, "We can call Tetsuya and see if they could stay with him. Because   
he lives alone right?"  
  
Keisuke nodded, "Yeah! I'm sure that he would agree especially if I were there to help keep   
them out of trouble."  
  
Tasuki growled, "Hey! We're not troublemakers" He grabbed a hold of his fan but stopped when   
Chichiri grabbed his hand and shook his head. Tasuki got a crest fallen look and sighed giving   
up.  
  
Tamahome looked at Miaka, "Where will you be?"  
  
Miaka smiled, "Don't worry I won't be far. I'll have to stay at home but that's fine."  
  
Tasuki looked at Miaka's brother, "Whose Tetsuya?"  
  
Keisuke smiled, "He's a friend of mine," then turning to Miaka, "Well, I'll go give him a call to   
see if he's home yet." He ran off and found a phone getting a hold of Tetsuya he explained the   
situation. Hanging up he ran back to the group smiling, "He said yes!" Keisuke put his hand to   
his chin and looked at the three celestial warriors thoughtfully, "We're going to have to do   
something about those clothes…."  
  
Chichiri looked at what he was wearing and wondered what was wrong with the way that he was   
dressed. Tasuki wasn't nearly so quiet about it, "HEY! What's wrong with the way that I'm   
dressed, huh!?"  
  
Keisuke looked at Tasuki o.O  
  
Tamahome broke in, "You won't fit in everyone will stare at you." Then muttered to himself,   
"Not that they won't anyway."  
  
Tasuki going super deformed, "What was that!?"  
  
Super deformed Tamahome *sweatdrop* smiled waving his hands, "N-nothing." He received a   
blow on the head by Tasuki's fan. "Ow!" he sat rubbing his head.  
  
Miaka glared at the both of them, "Hey! we're never going to get anywhere if you fight!"  
  
Chichiri going super deformed, "No da!"  
  
Keisuke rolled his eyes and muttered to Miaka, "And how long do we have to deal with this?" he   
received an elbow in the ribs.  
  
Finally everyone cooled their jets and went back to normal size.  
  
"Okay, lets get them over to Testuya's and then we can worry about clothing."  
  
Keisuke nodded at his sister in agreement and then smiled nervously, "The only way we're going   
to get them there is by train."  
  
Maika looked at her brother like it was no big deal and told everyone to quit stalling and get their   
butts moving.   
  
The three warriors stared in awe at their surroundings. They had never seen so many people and   
buildings.  
  
Tasuki wondered out loud, "I wonder if they burn as good as the buildings at home." he started   
reaching for his fan but Keisuke yelled at him. Muttering to Chichiri, "Boy what's up that guys   
ass?"  
  
Chichiri just shrugged. He didn't like the fact that there weren't many trees or plant life here. But   
the structures of the buildings were immense!  
  
Tamahome wondered how anyone could protect a village this large. Of course he was sure that   
he could make some serious coin if he were to hire himself out.  
  
Miaka and Keisuke looked at the three and realized that they weren't going to get anywhere like   
this. So Miaka drug Tamahome and Keisuke started pushing the other two much to their   
complaints. Finally they got to the train station and found their seats on the train. The three   
warriors fought over who got to sit by the window. Finally Chichiri and Tasuki worked together   
and pushed Tamahome out of the way, "Besides," Tasuki pointed out, "You've already gotten to   
ride on this thing before haven't you?" Tamahome nodded, "Then see it's our turn."  
  
The train started pulling away from the station. Chichiri and Tasuki sat bugged eyed at the way   
the world started sliding by faster and faster. Suddenly something tore Chichiri's gaze from the   
window. Looking down in his lap he saw Tama. "What are you doing here, no da?" the cat just   
smiled up at him in return and jumped on his shoulder. Chichiri turned his gaze back to the   
window. Before long the train car was filled with the shouts of glee and wonderment of the three   
foreigners (to use the term lightly) and the "Shhh...not so loud" of Miaka and Keisuke.  
  
  
  
Phew! this is a bit harder than me thought, no da. *shrugs* oh well. I'll write more later if it gets   
good reviews. ^_^ Actually I have one or two other parts written I just want to know what you   
people's think. I do realize that there are other stories similar to this but I promise to be   
different!!! Of course I started this fic before I knew about those other stories.  
  



	2. Getting From Here To There

What if....2  
By: Gator Ri  
  
Okay you all asked for it so here's chapter 2!   
**********************************************************  
  
  
Keisuke sure was glad that there weren't many people on the train, so there were less stares.   
  
Finally the train pulled into the station that was their stop. Keisuke prodded everyone and finally got them off the train.  
  
Chichiri was actually rather relieved to be off the monster. The world going buy so fast made him feel a little dizzy and he would rather take his time studying the world around him rather than have it all zip by. Tama purred and rubbed against Chichiri's face. He smiled and petted the cat.  
  
Keisuke pulled his sister aside, "Okay now we have to get them to Tetsuya's as fast as we can. The less people that see them like this the better."  
  
Miaka nodded. Turning to the three she smiled brightly, "Okay come on you guys lets go to Tetsuya's." none of them moved, a bit peeved Miaka grabbed Tamahome's hand and started pulling him along.  
  
Super deformed Tamahome tried to protest but was to busy trying to keep up with Miaka.  
  
Keisuke looked at the other two, "So are you going to come along quietly or do we have to use force?"  
  
Tasuki was reaching for his fan again but Chichiri stopped him, "We'll be okay, no da." although in his mind he had his doubts as they walked along. Poeple were staring at him. He knew it had to do with the way he was dressed or did they know about his scar? his staff jangled lightly with each step he took.  
  
Tasuki wasn't too happy with the way people were looking at him. His hand was itching to go for his fan but something held him back this once. What he wasn't sure.   
  
Keisuke walked behind the two warriors to make sure that they kept moving and didn't get lost in the crowd. He rolled his eyes he felt like he was baby-sitting a couple of kids.   
  
They finally reached Tetsuya's apt. building. The three warriors looked up at it in awe.  
  
"Sugoi!" Tasuki breathed.  
  
"Da," Chichiri agreed.  
  
Keisuke gave them a bit of a shove, "Come on! Quit gawking and get inside!"  
  
Tasuki couldn't take it anymore. Whipping out his fan he whacked Keisuke on the head.  
  
sd Keisuke, "OW! What was that for!?"  
  
Putting his fan back Tasuki just glared at Miaka's brother.  
  
Miaka scolded, "Tasuki, behave or I'll call all my girlfriends and sick them on you!"  
  
sd Tasuki hid behind Chichiri, "You wouldn't!"  
  
Miaka nodded and smiled threateningly, "I would."  
  
Tasuki shivered at the thought of giggling and squealing girls. Sighing in defeat, "Awlright," he went back to his normal size.  
  
Chichiri sighed and shook his head.  
  
Keisuke looked around, "Where'd Tamahome go?"  
  
Everyone looked around them and shrugged. Then pointing Miaka yelled, "There he is!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Tamahome had got tired of waiting so he went on into the building. Seeing a sign that that said "Caution; Wet Floor" Tamahome decided to see why it was a caution.  
  
Walking over to it he almost lost his balance when his foot hit the wetness. Catching himself he decided it was fun! Going sd he skated around on the wet floor and started doing different martial arts moves. The doorman seeing the little lunatic walked over to put a stop to the nonsense before anyone got hurt. Grabbing the sd Tamahome buy the collar the doorman growled in his face, "Do you want me to call the police?"  
  
Tamahome's eyes got round and asked in wonderment, "Nani? What are the police?"  
  
The doorman didn't get a chance to answer, for Miaka came running in, "Oh! There you are Tama-kins! I was so worried," turning to the doorman she cried gratefully, "Thank you, so much for finding him!"  
  
Confused the doorman put sd Tamahome down and walked away.  
  
Once the doorman was out of ear shot Miaka galrad at sd Tamhome, "What did you think you were doing!?"  
  
By this time Keisuke, Chichiri, Tasuki, nad Tama-neko had come in and were looking at the two.   
  
Sd Tama shrugged and smiled innocently.  
  
Miaka going sd was winding up to wipe that stupid grin off Tamahbome's face but Keisuke caught her arm and shook his head. Sighing Miaka became normal again.  
  
Tamahome breathed out in relief and going normal he sent a grateful look to Keisuke.  
  
"Well, lets get going shall we?" Keisuke said wearily. Walking over to the elevator Keisuke pushed the up button. Finally after what seemed like a long wait the door finally slid open.  
  
  
  



	3. Having Fun Can Be A Knock Out

What if… ****

What if…..3

By: Gator Ri

__

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter even though it was really short. Anywho on to chapter three!

***********************************************************************

Keisuke walked into the elevator, turning around he saw the three warriors staring at it in awe.

Tamahome turned to his companions and said excitedly, "This thing is so cool! It's almost like your teleportation, Chichiri!"

"Da?"

Tamahome nodded and walked into the box like structure. 

Sd Tasuki looked at it skeptically and pulled out his tessen, making him receive a look from Chichiri. "Nani? I just want make sure it's going to behave."

Shaking his head the chibi monk walked into the elevator where everyone but Tasuki was waiting. Turning he smiled at the bandit, "Come on Tasuki, no da. It's okay, na no da."

Still holding his tessen threateningly the chibi Tasuki entered the elevator with Tama-neko on his heels. The cat and bandit had barely gotten through the door when it closed. Turning Tasuki started pounding on the door, "ARGH! IIE! LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT!!"

"Yo! Chill!" Keisuke yelled over Tasuki's racket but to no avail the bandit kept it up. Gritting his teeth the dark blond haired boy pushed the button for the floor that they would need.

Chichiri looked at the one glowing circle on the wall, "Nani? What does that do, no da?"

"It lets it know where to stop," Miaka said cheerfully.

"Oh?" Chichiri nodded like he understood. Then getting an idea the chibi mage started pushing the circles making them light up, "DA!" he cried happily.

Tasuki finally stopped pounding on the door upon hearing the happy 'da' from his friend. Taking interest in what the monk was doing he climbed over the top of him and started pushing the buttons that weren't lit up already.

"HEY! Will you guys quit that!!" Keisuke growled as he sweatdropped and flailed his arms.

"Big brother!" Miaka protested, "Leave them alone!"

Big brother turned on his little sister, "But now we're stopping at every floor! It's going to take forever to get to Tetsuya's!"

*Smack!* Miaka growled at him, "So what? As long as we get there!"

Hearing the commotion the two chibi warriors looked at the siblings and shrugged as they now stood quietly. 

Tamahome sweatdropped, "Hey not in here okay?" receiving a glare from his beloved he shrank back and hid behind his chibi friends, now only 3ft tall himself.

At last the elevator door opened on Tetsuya's floor, revealing a very odd looking group indeed. Keisuke was nursing a bruised face, Miaka was still seething, the three warriors were suddenly subdued and very quiet, and Tama-neko was just watching them all with an amused look.

"Okay everyone out," the the miko said trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

Not wanting to see her mad the three chibis quickly exited the elevator, once out of it they became normal again

"Mreow!' Tama-neko stated as he jump up on Chichiri's shoulder.

The monk looked at the cat, "Shhh..no da."

Keisuke still rubbing his face walked out of the elevator with Miaka right behind him. "Okay come on follow me this way, you guys," the college student said rather flatly.

The grouped moved down the hall, thankfully not running into anyone, and made it to Tetsuya's apartment. 

Reaching up Keisuke knocked on the door rather loudly to make sure that the buy would hear it.

"I coming, I'm coming!" came a voice from inside. Footsteps could be heard coming and then the door clicked open.

Kiesuke quickly pushed everyone inside, knocking his friend back in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" the dark headed boy complained as he shut the door behind the group.

Keisuke just grinned at his friend, "Thanks for letting us come over here."

Tetsuya frowned slightly, "Yeah, yeah."

Keisuke, Miaka, and Tetsuya gathered together for a few moments to discuss what to do about clothing and other things for the warriors. While they were doing that Tamahome and Tasuki looked around them with interest. Chichiri on the other hand going SD got curious about what was beyond the little entryway and down the hall. 

Shrugging the chibi monk walked down it, with Tama-neko on his heels. Upon reaching the living room he looked around at it with wonder, the furniture was so odd looking! Seeing something move on the ceiling he looked up to see something spinning that seemed to help the air flow through the room. Being caught by the spinning motion the monk decided that it looked fun. 

Climbing on one of the couches he found that it was rather springy, so jumping up and down on it he 'da'ed' with glee. Getting high enough he grabbed onto one of the fans, fins and got a huge smile on his face as it took him for a ride around and around in a circle. 

"Daaaa!" he cried happily for the first few times utnil he started to feel dizzy. Not knowing how to get down he just hung on.

Meanwhile the others didn't notice that the monk was gone until they heard his happy exclamations.

Keisuke smacked his forehead with his hand, "I really don't want to know."

Miaka and Tetsuya on the other hand took off down the hall, the toher three on there heels to see Tama-neko comfortably perched on a couch watching the monk going around and around on the fan.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Keisuke yelled.

"Looks like he's getting dizzy to me," Tetsuya answered dryly.

Tasuki looked at the spinning monk oddly, "It sure doesn' look fun ta me."

Tamahome had to nod his head and agree, "Looks like to me he's about ready to throw up."

Suddenly there was a loud yelp of 'DA' as the monk lost his grip and flew into the wall, making a nice thud. Sliding down the wall he made another thud as he hit the floor, not moving.

Miaka rushed up to him, "Chichiri?" She picked up the Chibi and looked at her brother worriedly.

Walking over Keisuke looked the unmoving monk over, "He's fine, he's just unconscious. Which doesn't really surprise me, he hit that wall pretty hard."

Miaka sighed in relief, as did the others. "We should put him to bed until he wakes up and get some ice, looks like he might get a nice knot on his forehead."

Tetsuya nodded and told Keisuke to go get some ice, while he took Miaka down to his extra bedroom. 

Laying the monk down Miaka looked at the chibi who was chibi no more, "Should probably put him in something more comfortable," she commented on look at the way the kesa had twisted about the unconscious Seishi.

Coming in Keisuke nodded as he put the ice pack on the monk's forehead, "That would probably be a good idea."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes, "Okay fine I'll go get him some P.J.'s. And you might want to go check on Tamahome and Tasuki in the other room, Miaka, I don't think it's safe to leave these guys alone."

Luckily all Tasuki and Tamahome were doing when Miaka got out to the living room was looking at everything very carefully, after all they had just seen Chichiri, the wisest of them all, get smacked into a wall.

Coming back into the bedroom where Chichiri was Tetsuya looked at the oddly printed P.J.'s, "I think these will fit him," he handed them to Keisuke.

The blond headed boy took one look at them and laughed, "You're not going to make him wear those are you?!"

Tetsuya growled, "Hey! I got these for a birthday present alright! I can't help that most of my clothes are dirty!"

The other boy frowned, "Yeah right, there's a thing called washing you know."

"Aw, shut up. Let's get him changed."

Meanwhile out in the living room, Tamahome had found out how to turn on the wonderful box with all the people inside it and was showing Tasuki, who happened to be waving his tessen at the demon filled thing. Miaka was trying to calm them down but to no avail could she, they just wouldn't listen. Getting angry the Miko grabbed the TV remote and shut the damned thing off, "Now, listen!" The two warriors looked at her, now SD. "Tamahome, you need to settle down and Tasuki quit waving that stupid tessen around!"

The bandit forwned deeply, making his fangs poke out, "Hey it's not a stupid tessen!" Determined to show just what it could do he quickly gave it a sweep with his arm, with thewords, "LEKKA SHINEN!!"


End file.
